superfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Lilith Clay
Teen Titans 'West' Team Member Lilith is a young lady with 'untapped powers' of E.S.P. (Extra Sensory Perception). Her curiosity about her origin and the source of her power drives her ahead. __TOC__ Background Information In the parallel-universe of Earth-One, a young girl named Lilly’s mental powers began to manifest themselves. At thirteen, she helped the local town-folk find a missing boy and his dog. She soon found herself reading her foster parents’ minds, discovering she was adopted. Upon learning this, using her newly found powers, ran several miles to the county orphanage where she was left. Miss Hardin convinced her that her new parents loved her. About this time, her foster parent’s showed up to take her home.As revealed in Teen Titans, #36 (November/December 1971). A few years later, she ran away from home embarking on a journey to find her true origins, Lilith dabbled in showbiz as a seer, encountered many dead ends, and became the object of scorn. Many people grew fearful of her powers and accused her of being a witch due to her extra-sensory abilities.As revealed in Teen Titans, #38 (March/April 1972). Her travels eventually took her to New York, where she took a job as a go-go dancer at the Canary Cottage disco. It was also during this time that she encountered wealthy philanthropist and friend of Bruce Wayne, Loren Jupiter and began to aid his cause. The well-meaning billionaire had started a secret training project for teenagers in an effort to help create a better world. On one occasion, when the Titans were relaxing in the Canary Cottage disco in their civilian guises, Lilith approached them and asked to join the Teen Titans. Lilith also warned them of an upcoming incident involving pacifist Arthur Swenson. The Titans were both shocked and mistrustful, but Lilith’s premonition came to pass, and the Teen Titans were unable to prevent Arthur Swenson’s death. Feeling ashamed, The Teen Titans encountered Lilith again. She introduced them to Mr. Jupiter, who invited the teens to abandon their superhero guises and join his project. The Titans, with Lilith as a new member (except for Robin who decided to go to college and work with the SuperFriends), accepted Jupiter’s offer.As revealed in Teen Titans, #25 (January/February 1970). During this time, she briefly dated one of her team members, Don Hall (aka Dove) before starting a relationship with Gnarrk. After a series of adventures both super-heroic and supernatural, this incarnation of the Titans disbanded, as members elected to pursue school and other interests. Loren Jupiter closed shop on his youth program, prompting Lilith’s move to the West Coast. But when Mr. Esper used his Mental helmet to cause disasters in California, Lilith helped organize a West Coast branch of the Teen Titans to stop him. Dubbed Titans West, its members included Lilith, Beast Boy, Golden Eagle, Hawk and Dove. The crisis united Titans West with the just-reorganized East Coast Teen Titans, as both teams defeated Mr. Esper, who was causing double damage in New York as Captain Calamity.As revealed in Teen Titans, #50 (October 1977). Powers and Abilities Powers * '''Precognition: At the start of her career, Lilith was a mildly powerful precog, able to predict future events with limited degrees of accuracy. * Telepathy: Lilith's telepathic abilities developed later in life and evolved from her inherent precognitive powers. Abilities * Hand-to-Hand Combat (Basic) * Enhanced Intellect: Lilith held psychic "templates" of the members of the Titans within her mind, granting her continuous access to their memories and psyches. Weaknesses * Power Instability: Whenever Lilith used her telepathy on another person, she absorbed a portion of that individual's psyche. Appearances Lilith did not appear in any episodes of the Superfriends. Super Friends (comic book) *''Super Friends, Vol. 2 #3'' (Feb. 1, 1977) -- Teen Titans Mentioned *''Super Friends, Vol. 2 #7'' (Oct, 1, 1977) -- Robin is absent and is said to be busy helping the Titans.The following issues are mentioned: [[Teen Titans, Vol. 1 50| Teen Titans, #50]] (October, 1977); [[Teen Titans, Vol. 1 51| Teen Titans, #51]] (December, 1977) and [[Teen Titans Vol. 1 52| Teen Titans, #52]] (December, 1977). Gallery Lilith leaving Foster Parents (TT 38).png Donna and Lilith (TT 26).png|Donna and Lilith Dick and Lilith (Batman 242).png|Dick and Lilith Notes * Lilith Clay made her first appearance in Teen Titans, #25 (February, 1970). * In 1985,As revealed in New Teen Titans, #7 (April, 1985) almost a decade after the cancellation of the Teen Titans magazine in 1976, but before the Crisis, Lilith reemerges with a retconned origin. In this version, Lilith accompanies the team on a trip to Donna Troy's home island of Themyscira. During this mission into the realms of Greek myth, Lilith finally learned her true parentage: her father was a normal human who had been seduced by Thia, the mythological Greek Titaness of the sun.Thia is one of the Titans of Myth. She was able to escape Tartarus alone and came to Earth. She had numerous husbands and lovers - all of whom she slew - and numerous children. She raised her children to be ambitious opportunists under the auspices of a cult called the Children of the Sun, and convinced them that they would someday inherit the Earth. One such child was Lilith. Lilith was spirited away by her well-meaning nurse to protect her from her mother, and was raised beyond the insanity of the cult. The power-hungry Thia attempted to take over Olympus, but the young mortal Teen Titans helped defeat the Titans of Myth and returned home safely--all except Lilith, who elected to remain on Olympus, claiming her birthright as a demi-goddess. * In the Post-Crisis story line, Lilith actually found her birth mother – she's the one who 'unlocked' the rest of Lilith's powers. This woman told Lilith that her father was Loren Jupiter, and then made Lilith promise not to tell a soul who she was. This information was never revealed, even after Lilith's death.As revealed in the following issues of The New Titans #50 - #54 (Dec. 1988 – March 1989). External Links * See Lilith Clay at Wikipedia.org * See [http://www.titanstower.com/lilith-clay/ Lilith Clay's Titans Tower biography] * See Lilith (New Earth) at the DC Database. References Category:Characters Category:SuperFriends Comic book Category:Super Friends comic book characters